Us
by Kiika246-HIATUS
Summary: Yoongi berhasil menarik Jungkook. Dan Jungkook dipertemukan dengan Taehyung. TBC. VKook/TaeKook. Chap 4 Up.
1. Chapter 1

_Brak!_

" _Jungkook! Aku menemukannya! Astaga Jungkook!"_

 _Yoongi menghampiri Jimin dengan langkah tergopoh. Menarik kasar bahu Jimin, lalu mendekap tubuh yang tengah meringkuk dibawah meja kamar tamu. Mengambil paksa silet dari tangan pemuda itu, lalu menyuruh Jimin membuangnya._

" _Aku disini, Kookie, aku disini,"_

 _Tubuh Jungkook gemetar hebat. Yoongi meminta Jimin untuk menidurkan Jungkook di kasur. Setelahnya dia ikut berbaring, sembari membisikkan berbagai kata penenang, memberi tahu bahwa dirinya ada di teritorial Jungkook._

 _Pundak itu melemah. Pandangan mata penuh ketakutan perlahan hilang, digantikan dengan kekosongan. Setelah memastikan napas Jungkook mulai stabil, Yoongi bangkit untuk mengambil tas nya. Mengeluarkan alkohol dan kapas, dia mulai mengobati luka sayatan di lengan atas Jungkook. Sesekali Jungkook meringis dalam tidurnya, dan Yoongi masih setia melantunkan kata-kata penenang pada Jungkook._

 _Menyelesaikan urusannya, Yoongi berjalan menghampiri Jimin yang tengah duduk termangu di sofa ruang tamu. Saat menyadari kedatangan Yoongi, Jimin langsung menarik pemuda bersurai mint itu ke pelukannya. Yoongi menangis dalam diam._

" _Salahku."_

" _Iya."_

" _Ini salahku."_

" _Iya."_

" _Aku meninggalkannya."_

" _Iya."_

" _Dia sendirian, karena aku."_

" _Min Yoongi."_

 _Jimin melepaskan pelukannya, menangkup wajah Yoongi. Mengunci pandangan Yoongi. Menyelami netra hitam pekat itu._

" _Ya, ini salahmu. Kau meninggalkannya. Membuatnya sendirian," Jimin menghembuskan napas, lelah. "Aku juga salah. Membawamu pergi. Kita berdua sama brengseknya. Memikirkan kebahagiaan kita, tanpa memikirkan hal lain. Melupakan Jungkook yang masih berada di neraka itu."_

 _Perkataan Jimin membuat Yoongi terisak. Berusaha menampikkan tangan Jimin yang berada di kedua pipinya, namun Jimin kembali bersuara. "Tapi kau kembali. Kita kembali. Mengulurkan tangan padanya. Kita akan menyelamatkannya, Hyung, kita akan menyelamatkan Jungkook."_

 _Jimin kembali membawa Yoongi ke dalam pelukannya. Membiarkan Yoongi menangis malam ini._

.

.

.

.

Sekali lagi, Jungkook menendang kerikil yang berada di ujung sepatunya. Bibirnya mencebik sebal. Bertanya-tanya dalam hati, bagaimana bisa Yoongi Hyung-nya takluk pada manusia kelebihan hormon macam Jimin. Dua jam lalu, pemuda bantet itu mengiriminya sms, berkata bahwa mereka tidak pulang ke apartemen malam ini—sampai minggu berikutnya.

Suara tawa seorang anak mengagetkan Jungkook. Dia melangkah ke arah semak-semak, dimana suara itu berasal. Menemukan seorang anak laki-laki berkalung 'V' menatapnya dengan berbinar. Ketika tangan Jungkook hendak menggapainya, anak itu berlari menjauh, yang mana berakhir dengan aksi kejar-kejaran antara V dengan Jungkook.

Merasa tungkai kakinya seperti jeli, Jungkook merebahkan tubuhnya pada rerumputan. Anak itu menarik ujung lengan _sweater_ Jungkook, mengajaknya bermain. Karena tidak ada tanggapan, V merangkak ke sebelah Jungkook, lalu merebahkan dirinya disana. Jungkook memiringkan dirinya, tangan Jungkook terulur untuk mengelus rambut cokelat anak itu, yang terasa sangat halus. Pasti dia merupakan anak seorang model, dilihat dari kulitnya yang putih bersih, wajahnya yang imut, serta wangi stroberi yang menguar dari tubuhnya. Dan jangan lupakan kalung rantai yang membuat V terlihat elegan.

Asyik memandangi V, Jungkook tidak menyadari keberadaan orang yang sekarang tengah merebahkan tubuhnya di sebelah Jungkook. Mengamati setiap gerak yang dilakukannya.

.

.

.

.

Pemuda ber jas ini baru saja menyelesaikan rapat mendadaknya di salah satu café. Menghampiri mobilnya, dan mendapati supirnya tengah berjongkok, mengintip kolong mobil. Membuatnya mengernyit.

"Ada apa?"

Sang supir lantas berdiri. Membungkuk ke arahnya.

"Tuan muda,"

"Mana V?"

Tubuh supir menegang. Perlahan, dia menegakkan tubuhnya, dengan kepala yang masih tertunduk.

"Ma-maafkan saya, Tuan muda. Sa-saya kehilangan dia,"

Rahang Taehyung mengeras. Dia melempar tas dan jas nya ke arah sang supir, lalu berjalan menjauh tanpa mengatakan apapun. Demi Tuhan, bagi Taehyung, V adalah satu-satunya keluarganya. Hanya V tempat Taehyung pulang.

Dalam hatinya, Taehyung bersumpah akan memecat supir itu.

Sejam lamanya Taehyung berkeliling mencari bocah kesayangannya. Taehyung mengacak surai cokelatnya frustasi. Penampilan Taehyung yang 'menggiurkan' membuat beberapa wanita terpaku. Rambutnya acak-acakan, peluh menetes dari dahi hingga lehernya, kulit tan nya yang terlihat mengkilat karena keringat, tubuhnya dibalut kemeja putih yang dilipat hingga siku, celana hitam yang membalut kaki jenjangnya, membuat orang-orang salah mengira Taehyung merupakan model yang tersesat.

Taehyung nyaris putus asa, saat melihat seorang pemuda tengah berlarian dengan seorang bocah yang setengah mati dicarinya. Taehyung hanya diam, mengamati, sampai akhirnya pemuda itu menjatuhkan dirinya pada rerumputan. Bocah itu menarik-narik ujung lengan baju pemuda itu, lalu tidur di sebelahnya.

Langkah Taehyung menghampiri mereka secara tak sadar. Dia ikut menidurkan dirinya di sebelah pemuda itu, mengamati V dan pemuda itu secara bergantian. V bukan anak yang mudah akrab dengan orang lain, selama ini V hanya menurut pada Taehyung. Anak itu lebih memilih ditinggal sendirian di apartemen, daripada dititipkan pada tetangga.

Jadi Taehyung pun tidak terlalu terkejut saat mengetahui V kabur dari supirnya. Hanya saja, dia kecewa pada dirinya sendiri yang meninggalkan V terlalu lama.

Pemuda itu masih tidak menyadari keberadaan Taehyung, dia menutup kedua matanya.

"Anakku."

Jungkook membuka kedua mata bulatnya lebar. Dia mendudukkan dirinya dengan tiba-tiba. Jungkook menatap Taehyung dengan tajam.

"Apa?"

"Dia anakku. Kemari kau bocah."

Taehyung menunjuk ke arah V, sedangkan yang ditunjuk langsung melompat ke pangkuan Taehyung dengan girang. Dia memeluk leher Taehyung dan mengusak kepalanya pada dada Taehyung, membuat Taehyung terkekeh tanpa berusaha menghentikan aksi V. Jungkook terpana dibuatnya.

"Namamu?"

Jungkook kembali ditarik ke realita. "Uh, apa?"

"Siapa namamu?"

"Jungkook. Jeon Jungkook."

"Kim Taehyung. Terima kasih sudah menemukan bocah ini, Jungkook-ssi."

V mengerang protes. Taehyung menoleh. Memperlihatkan senyumannya, yang mana membuat Jungkook ingin tertawa. Senyuman itu begitu dipaksakan, sangat tidak pantas dengan wajah datar Taehyung.

"Sama-sama." Lalu mereka terdiam, tanpa ada niatan untuk pergi. Tangan Taehyung masih setia mengelus V yang berada di pangkuannya. Diam-diam Jungkook melirik, Taehyung tampak begitu sempurna. Dia sangat tampan, apalagi dengan V di pangkuannya, pemandangan ini bagaikan _masterpiece_ yang sayang sekali jika dilewatkan begitu saja.

"Ini yang mereka sebut 'Ahjussi rasa Oppa'," bisik Jungkook pelan. Dia langsung merutuki kebodohannya saat Taehyung memandangnya dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan.

"Aku masih muda, kalau kau mau tau."

Ekspetasi Jungkook mengenai Taehyung yang akan meninggalkannya karena perkataan bodohnya, menghilang entah kemana. Taehyung masih asyik mengelus kepala V, seraya memandang ke depan. Jungkook menggaruk tenguknya, gugup. Tiga tahun dia berusaha _ditarik_ keluar oleh Yoongi, dan dia masih belum terbiasa dengan orang baru.

"Taehyung-ssi, kau tidak pulang?"

Jungkook kembali merutuki mulut bodohnya. Apa-apaan itu, seakan-akan dia mengusir Taehyung.

"Aku masih ada pertemuan setelah ini."

Jungkook mengangguk saja, tak peduli juga. Dan ucapan selanjutnya membuat otak Jungkook kosong seketika.

"Kecuali jika kau mau diantar pulang olehku. Bagaimana?"

.

.

.

.

Dan Jungkook tidak tau bagaimana caranya, hingga kini dia berada di apartemen Taehyung. V langsung masuk ke kamarnya begitu sampai disini tadi. Taehyung tengah bertelepon entah dengan siapa, yang dapat Jungkook tangkap dari pembicaraannya hanya mengenai memecat seseorang. Sepertinya, Taehyung adalah seorang manajer, atau direktur? Yang jelas, dilihat dari apartemen luasnya yang tampak elegan, Taehyung pasti sangat kaya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Taehyung datang seraya membawa dua cangkir teh hangat. Jungkook meminumnya hingga separuh, lalu meletakkannya di atas meja. Mereka terdiam, hening seperti di taman tadi. Perbedaannya, suasananya lebih canggung.

"Dia tidak mudah akrab dengan orang lain."

"Eh?"

"V."

Sepertinya Jungkook harus terbiasa dengan perkataan Taehyung yang tiba-tiba dan kurang—err, jelas? Membicarakan hal yang tak terduga.

"Begitu?" Jungkook mengusap tenguknya, lagi. "Yah, tadi dia sempat menjauh juga, saat aku datang. Tapi kukejar, jadi, yah, begitu." Persetan dengan Taehyung yang entah mengerti atau tidak, Jungkook gugup setengah mati sekarang.

Taehyung mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Jungkook terlihat sangat gugup—jelas, omongannya berantakan. Tangan itu tak henti-hentinya mengusap tenguknya sendiri, yang malah membuat Taehyung terpaku dengan leher mulus Jungkook. Dia juga menggigit bibir bawahnya, ciri khas orang gugup. Membuat bibir _pink_ itu sedikit memerah dan bengkak. _Sexy_ —

 _Fuck. Tahan dirimu, Kim Taehyung._

"Jangan gugup begitu. Aku tidak menggigit."

Ucapan itu tidak membuat Jungkook tenang, malah membuatnya makin gugup. Digigitnya bibirnya sendiri lebih dalam, demi mengurangi rasa gugup.

Taehyung beringsut mendekat, lalu berbisik di telinganya.

"Kutarik ucapanku, Jeon. Aku bisa menggigit—"

Taehyung menarik dagu Jungkook kasar, lalu melumat bibir bawah Jungkook dengan tidak sabar.

"—bibir indah ini."

Mata Jungkook membola. Refleks, dia menutup mulutnya dengan punggung tangan, lalu menatap Taehyung dengan pandangan kaget. Sedangkan yang ditatap menjilat bibir bawahnya sendiri sensual.

"Jangan gigit bibirmu sendiri. Nanti terluka. Kalau mau, gigit saja milikku."

Dan Jungkook meluncurkan bogem mentahnya pada Taehyung.

.

.

.

.

"Yoongi Hyung~"

Yoongi merasakan punggungnya bertubrukan dengan dada telanjang Jimin. Pelukan Jimin terasa hangat, hingga Yoongi hampir tenggelam dalam kenyamanan ini. Namun, ego nya terlalu besar. Jimin membuatnya kesal setengah mati.

"Kau masih marah, Hyung?"

Tidak ada jawaban. Jimin membalik tubuh Yoongi, lalu cemberut lucu. "Maaf, Hyung. jangan diamkan aku seperti ini. Aku mengajakmu ke sini bukan untuk berbicara sendiri."

"Kau yang membuatku seperti ini, Jim." Yoongi memutar bola matanya. "Bisa-bisanya kau menipuku, membuatku meninggalkan Jungkook sendirian di apartemen."

"Dia sudah besar, Hyung. Dia bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri."

"Dia masih membutuhkanku, Jim. Bagaimana jika dia melakukan itu lagi? Bagaimana jika aku terlambat lagi? Bagaimana jika dia kembali—"

Jimin menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Yoongi. Mengecupnya penuh kelembutan, menyesap rasa manis bibir Yoongi dalam hingga membuat Yoongi mabuk karenanya. Saat Yoongi mengalungkan lengannya pada leher Jimin, Jimin menghentikan ciuman itu.

"Sayang, dengar," Jimin menyatukan kening mereka. Mengunci tatapan Yoongi. "Jungkook sudah berhasil kau _tarik_ , dia berhasil menggapai tanganmu, dia sudah keluar dari sana. Kau berhasil," Jimin mengelus pipi Yoongi dengan tangan kanannya, membuat sang empunya memejamkan mata. "Kau berhasil menyelamatkannya, sayang. Dan sekarang, tugas kita adalah percaya padanya. Percaya pada Jungkook. Memastikan bahwa dia bisa berdiri dengan kakinya sendiri."

Setetes air mata jatuh dari pelupuk mata kanan Yoongi, yang langsung Jimin usap dengan halus. "Jangan menangis,"

"Jimin..." Yoongi memeluk Jimin erat. Yoongi ingin sekali menangis, namun dia telah berjanji, mulai dari hari dimana pertama kalinya Jungkook terapi, dia takkan menangis lagi. Dia akan berusaha kuat, demi Jungkook, yang masih membutuhkannya sebagai rumah. Tempat untuk pulang, sampai nanti akhirnya Jungkook menemukan seseorang yang pantas untuknya. Rumah barunya.

"Hyung, aku membawamu ke sini juga bukan untuk menceramahimu."

Yoongi memukul dada Jimin pelan. Terkekeh karena lawakan garing Jimin. "Park sialan. Aku membencimu."

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Hyung."

.

.

.

.

Sudah tiga hari ini, Jungkook tidak bisa tidur dengan tenang. Bayang-bayang dirinya tengah memukul Taehyung, lalu langsung pergi dari apartemennya terus menghantui pikiran Jungkook. Rasa bersalah bersarang di hatinya. Jungkook ingin menemui Taehyung. Menyampaikan permintaan maaf atas perilaku kurang ajarnya.

Sebenarnya, Jungkook berusaha berpikir bahwa tindakannya itu benar. Taehyung merebut ciuman pertamanya dengan kurang ajar, mengatakan hal yang kurang ajar, maka harus dibalas dengan kurang ajar juga. Tapi, itu juga pertama kalinya Jungkook memukul seseorang. Jungkook tidak bisa fokus dalam melakukan apapun, pikirannya dipenuhi oleh Taehyung.

Ingin rasanya Jungkook menelepon Yoongi, tapi dia sudah terlalu banyak menyusahkan pemuda pucat itu. Biarlah masalah yang ini Jungkook urus sendiri. Jungkook yakin, dia dapat menyelesaikan masalah ini sedirian.

Sampai dia melihat sebuah majalah di rak supermarket.

Taehyung menjadi foto sampul majalah tersebut.

 _Kim Taehyung, CEO Kim Ent. Pembisnis termuda dengan kecerdasan luar biasa._

Jungkook mengambil majalah itu dengan kasar, lalu membantingnya ke troli. Membayar belanjaannya di kasir, lalu pulang dengan berjalan kaki. Dia terus menghentakkan kakinya saat berjalan.

Sampai di apartemen, Jungkook mengubek-ubek plastik belanjaan, mengambil majalah yang dibelinya, lalu merobek bungkus plastiknya dengan tidak sabar. Dia mulai membaca halaman per halaman, dan akhirnya menemukan artikel yang memuat Taehyung. Ada lima lembar yang berisi foto _full body_ Taehyung, dan dua lembar yang berisi tentang karir Taehyung.

Setelah membaca dengan seksama, Jungkook membanting majalah tersebut. Menutup kedua matanya, menarik napas dalam-dalam, lalu menghembuskannya dengan perlahan. Dilakukannya sampai beberapa kali, sambil merapal ' _Calm down,_ Jungkook,' dalam hatinya.

"PERSETAN! BAGAIMANA AKU BISA TENANG, BODOH! DIA ORANG TERKENAL, SIALAN!" teriak Jungkook frustasi. Dia mengacak surai kelamnya, lalu menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sofa.

"Bagaimana jika dia menuntutku? Tapi, aku bisa balik menuntutnya karena sudah menciumku. Ah, tapi dia orang kaya, pasti dia bisa menyogok hakim."

"AAAAARRRGGHHHH! KIM TAEHYUNG BRENGSEK!"

Di tengah depresinya, Hp Jungkook bergetar. Dengan malas dia mengangkat telepon dari Park Jimin.

" _Yo, Kook! Bagaimana keadaanmu?"_

"Aku di ambang kematian, Hyung."

" _Ah-eh,apa? Siapa yang mati?"_

"Aku."

" _Jangan bercanda, Kook. Kau—"_

" _Ada apa, Kookie?"_

Jungkook meringis. Itu suara Yoongi.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, Hyung."

" _Tadi Jimin bilang mati. Ada apa? Kenapa suaramu serak? Kau baik-baik saja, kan?"_

"Aku baik. Tadi aku karaoke seharian, Hyung. Hyung kapan pulang? Tega sekali kalian meninggalkanku disini," Jungkook berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan. Suara Yoongi berubah lesu di seberang sana.

" _Maafkan aku, Kookie. Apa kau benar-benar kesepian? Aku akan pulang sekarang juga kalau kau mau,"_ terdengar suara erangan protes dari Jimin, membuat Jungkook terkekeh.

"Tidak apa-apa, Hyung. Kau di sana saja, aku tidak apa. Masih ada empat hari lagi. Aku tau kalian butuh waktu berdua."

" _Aish, bocah. Jangan lupa makan. Kalau ada sesuatu, telepon aku atau Jimin. Setidaknya kabari aku sehari sekali, aku khawatir, bocah."_

Jungkook tertawa. Jika Yoongi memanggilnya 'bocah', itu berarti pemuda pucat itu tengah menahan malu. Tawa Jimin pun terdengar.

"Iya, iya, Hyung. Bocah ini mengerti. Sudah dulu ya," Jungkook memutuskan sambungan. Setelah mendengar suara Yoongi, hatinya tenang kembali. Untuk saat ini, lupakan dulu soal Taehyung. Perutnya sudah berbunyi, menandakan bahwa dirinya harus makan sekarang juga.

.

.

.

.

Taehyung mendecih melihat Namjoon masih setia menertawai dirinya. Padahal ini sudah berjalan tiga hari, namun anak itu masih saja tertawa kala melihat lebam ungu di dagu Taehyung.

"Oh Tuhan, Tae, kenapa ini sangat lucu?"

"Oh Tuhan, Hyung, hanya kau yang menganggapnya lucu."

Dengan susah payah, akhirnya Namjoon berhasil menghentikan tawanya, meski dirinya masih terkikik kecil. "Aku jadi ingin bertemu dengannya. Orang yang sudah berhasil melukis wajah seorang Kim Taehyung dengan warna ungu,"

"Aku bahkan tak tau dia tinggal dimana, Hyung." Taehyung mengusap kasar wajahnya. Sebenarnya dia merasa sedikit kosong saat Jungkook pergi. Bahkan ketika melihat V, Taehyung selalu teringat Jungkook. Bagaimana dia mengusap tenguk dan menggigit bibirnya sendiri saat gugup, bagaimana caranya melirik Taehyung malu-malu, dan bahkan Taehyung masih ingat rasa bibir Jungkook—

Astaga.

"Cari data tentang Jeon Jungkook." Titah Taehyung pada sekretarisnya lalu menutup telepon setelahnya. Namjoon mengangkat alis mendengarnya.

"Namanya Jeon Jungkook?"

"Hyung, kalau kau tidak ada urusan lagi selain menertawai daguku, lebih baik kau pergi dari sini. Aku tidak bisa konsentrasi."

"Kau tidak bisa konsentrasi karena memikirkan orang itu, Tae. Siapa namanya tadi? Jeon Jungkook?"

"Hyung, aku serius. Pergi sebelum aku yang menyeretmu keluar."

"Adik kurang ajar." Namjoon bangkit. "Aku ada di ruanganku, kalau kau mau curhat."

Pintu ditutup. Taehyung terfokus pada laptop dihadapannya. Lima belas menit kemudian, telepon kantornya berdering.

"Kirim ke e-mail ku."

Telepon ditutup. Taehyung langsung membuka e-mail nya ketika mendapat notifikasi. Senyuman kepuasan tercetak di bibirnya.

"Jeon Jungkook."

.

.

.

.

Menganga lebar.

Itulah yang dilakukan Jungkook saat mendapati Taehyung tengah berdiri di luar apartemennya jam delapan malam seraya menenteng plastik McDonald.

"Ta-Taehyung-ssi," Jungkook mengusap tenguknya. Siapapun, kubur Jungkook sekarang juga. Tenggelamkan Jungkook di samudera lepas. Demi Tuhan, Jungkook sangat malu. Matanya melirik dagu Taehyung, lebam keunguan masih tercetak jelas disana.

"Kau mau kita makan disini saja?" Tanya Taehyung seraya mengangkat plastik itu ke hadapan Jungkook. Jungkook gelagapan, mengambil plastik itu, lalu berlari ke dapur.

Taehyung mengernyit. Dia melangkah masuk, lalu menutup pintu. Tertegun sebentar, seluruh dinding apartemen dihiasi foto Jungkook bersama dua orang laki-laki lain. Yang satu bermata sayu, yang satunya lagi bermata bulan sabit kala tersenyum. Taehyung mengambil salah satu figura, yang menampilkan foto Jungkook dengan mulut belepotan karena es krim. Taehyung tersenyum kecil.

"Taehyung-ssi,"

Taehyung menoleh. Jungkook tengah menaruh piring berisi ayam goreng dan kentang di meja ruang TV. Dia berjalan mendekati Jungkook, lalu duduk di sofa. Jungkook menuang _Coca cola_ ke dalam gelas di hadapan Taehyung.

"Taehyung-ssi, dari mana kau tau apartemenku?"

Taehyung mengambil ayam goreng. Jungkook memperhatikan bagaimana cara Taehyung menggigitnya, menjilat bibir bawahnya saat ada remah-remah ayam yang tersisa, membuat Jungkook tanpa sadar membuka bibirnya sendiri.

"Itu tidak penting, Jungkook-ssi. Omong-omong, aku sedikit kesulitan membuka mulutku sekarang."

Jungkook tau arah pembicaraan ini. Dia menunduk dalam. Takut untuk sekedar bertatap muka dengan Taehyung.

"Ma-maafkan aku, Taehyung-ssi. Aku-aku tidak—itu, itu refleks,"

Taehyung menyeringai. Dia meminum _cola_ nya.Diangkatnya dagu Jungkook dengan jari telunjuk. Wajah Jungkook memerah menahan malu. Taehyung mendekatkan wajahnya. Menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Jungkook. Jungkook mengerang tertahan, saat Taehyung melumat bibir bawah dan atasnya bergantian. Tangan Jungkook merambat ke kepala Taehyung, menarik pelan rambutnya. Taehyung menelusupkan lidahnya diantara kedua belah bibir Jungkook, membuat Jungkook refleks membuka mulutnya.

Taehyung membungkuk sedikit, menarik tenguk Jungkook agar sedikit mendongak, lalu meniupkan _cola_ yang diminumnya tadi ke mulut Jungkook. Jungkook berdesis, ketika merasakan minuman bersoda itu mengalir di tenggorokannya. Lidah Taehyung membelit lidah Jungkook, membuat Jungkook tanpa sadar mengalungkan lengannya pada leher Taehyung.

"Ahn—"

Jungkook kembali menarik rambut Taehyung pelan saat pemuda itu menyesap tulang belikatnya dengan kuat. Taehyung menjilat bekas gigitannya, lalu kembali menyesap bagian lain dari leher Jungkook. Jungkook terus mendesah, dia tidak pernah merasa senikmat ini. Tangan Taehyung menelusup dibalik _sweater_ Jungkook, mengelus pelan kulit halus itu. Membuat akal sehat Jungkook kembali. Didorongnya tubuh Taehyung hingga terjatuh dari sofa.

"Aw! _Shit..._ "

Jungkook menutup mulutnya, terkejut. "A-ah, Taehyung-ssi, maafkan aku, oh astaga maafkan aku," Jungkook membantu Taehyung kembali duduk di sofa.

"Aku akan mengambil obat untuk dagumu, Taehyung-ssi,"

Taehyung menarik lengan Jungkook yang hendak pergi. Membuat Jungkook terjatuh ke pangkuannya. Taehyung menghirup tenguk Jungkook dalam-dalam, aroma stroberi menguar dari sana, mengingatkannya pada V.

Jungkook merasa geli pada lehernya. "Taehyung-ssi, aku ingin mengambil—"

"Sssstt..."

Taehyung mengeratkan pelukannya pada perut Jungkook. Berbisik, "Kalau aku berkata bahwa aku merindukanmu, apa kau percaya?" lalu dengan kurang ajarnya, Taehyung menjilat belakang telinga Jungkook. Membuat Jungkook menggelinjang geli.

"Jadilah milikku, Jeon Jungkook..."

Tubuh Jungkook menegang. Suara Taehyung yang terdengar jauh lebih berat membuatnya meremang. Tubuhnya melemas seiring lidah Taehyung yang menurun ke pundaknya.

"Ta—Tae—hyung-ssi—"

"Hyung. Panggil aku begitu."

"H—Hyung," Jungkook kembali menggigit bibirnya sendiri. Dia merasa tidak nyaman dengan posisi ini, namun lidah Taehyung yang menari di lehernya membuatnya tidak memiliki tenaga untuk melawan.

"Kumohon—hentikan," ucapan Jungkook lebih terdengar seperti rengekan. Tangannya memukul pelan tangan Taehyung yang mengurungnya. Taehyung memutuskan untuk mengakhiri aktivitasnya dengan menggigit pundak Jungkook, meninggalkan warna merah keunguan disana.

"Ini," Taehyung mengusap tanda keunguan itu. "sebagai balasan pukulanmu padaku. Apa kau marah padaku?"

Jungkook menggeleng lemah, hampir terjatuh kala Taehyung melepas pelukannya. Dia berjalan sempoyongan ke kamar Yoongi, mengambil alkohol dan kapas. Dia berhenti sebentar di depan cermin, melihat lehernya yang dipenuhi bercak merah, dan pundaknya yang memiliki tanda keunguan. Jungkook meringis, warnanya ungu, harusnya dia kesakitan saat digigit tadi. Tapi, kenapa rasanya malah nikmat?

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

...

Apa ini. Kutang (re:utang) masih numpuk dah apdet lagi. Pendek kok, dua-tiga chap selesai.

Ini sebagai permintaan maafku tentang kemarin. Kemarin, aku sempet update chap 2 **Jeon Jungkook** , tapi kuhapus lagi karena alurnya sangat-sangat-sangat cepet.

Buat yang udah baca chap 2 kemarin, biarkan itu jadi rahasia antara aku dan kamu ya /kedipkedipmanja/

 **Mine(?)** nanti sore di post.

 _Hope you enjoy this story! Cya!_

Kiika246.


	2. Chapter 2

.

.

.

.

Jungkook menaruh rangkaian bunga di etalase toko dengan hati-hati. Di sebelah rangkaian itu, dia menaruh satu _bucket_ bunga lili dengan warna bermacam-macam. Matanya mengedar, memperhatikan setiap detail toko. Setelah itu, dia berjalan ke arah pintu, membalik papan _closed_ , lalu menuju kasir. Mendudukkan dirinya di kursi kasir, Jungkook mengambil ponselnya untuk mengusir rasa bosan.

 _Kling_

Suara bel berbenturan dengan pintu. Jungkook menaruh ponselnya, dan segera menghampiri pelanggannya yang ternyata seorang laki-laki. Orang itu tengah melihat seikat bunga mawar putih yang berada dekat etalase.

"Selamat pagi. Ada yang bisa kubantu?" sapa Jungkook seraya tersenyum lebar. Laki-laki itu mendongak, lalu balas tersenyum. Tangannya menunjuk etalase.

"Rangkaian bunganya bagus," ucapnya. "Aku mau membelinya, tapi aku tidak yakin suamiku mengizinkanku."

Jungkook sama sekali tidak merasa terganggu karena ucapan itu. Dia mengambil setangkai aster, lalu memberikannya pada laki-laki itu. " _Aster_. Cinta, kerapian." Tangannya kembali meraih bunga lain. " _Anemone_ , ketulusan." Kembali mengambil yang lain. " _Baby's breath_ , cinta yang tiada berakhir. Setiap bunga memiliki maknanya masing-masing. Kalau suamimu tidak mengizinkanmu, berarti dia tak tau indahnya makna bunga."

Lelaki itu tertawa. Dia mengulurkan tangannya. "Kim Seokjin."

Jungkook membalas uluran itu. "Jeon Jungkook."

"Kau orang yang menarik, Jungkook. Mungkin aku akan menjadi langganan barumu."

"Aku tersanjung, Seokjin-ssi." Jungkook tersenyum lebar. Tangan Seokjin meraih pipi gembil Jungkook gemas.

"Panggil aku Hyung saja. Omong-omong, kau sendirian menjaga toko ini?" mata Seokjin menatap ke segala arah.

"Hyung ku sedang pergi. Jadi, yah, aku sendiri."

Seokjin menyerahkan bunga-bunga yang tadi diberikan Jungkook. "Aku pesan masing-masing satu ikat bunga-bunga ini. Oh, tambah yang di etalase. Berapa totalnya?"

Jungkook meraih katalog. Mencari nama setiap bunga yang Seokjin pesan, lalu mencatat harganya. Menjumlahkan totalnya dengan kalkulator, lalu menunjukkannya pada Seokjin.

"Kalau menurut Hyung ini terlalu mahal, aku akan memberikan diskon pemborong di pagi hari."

Seokjin terkekeh. "Tidak, kalau menurutku, ini murah."

"Oh, Hyung orang kaya? Kalau begitu, beli semuanya, Hyung. Aku malas menjaganya," dan Seokjin langsung menoyor kepala Jungkook. Entah kenapa, rasanya nyaman mengobrol dengan pemuda itu.

"Mau atas nama siapa, Hyung?" Jungkook mengangkat buku kecil dan pulpennya.

"Namaku saja. Ini," Seokjin menyerahkan _black card_ miliknya, yang langsung diterima Jungkook dengan antusias.

" _Black card_?! Wah...Hyung tidak main-main soal harga murah ternyata, kau benar-benar bisa membeli semua bunga disini, Hyung!"

"Rumahku tidak sebesar itu untuk dihias dengan bunga."

"Terus? Rumahmu dihias guci?" setelah tranksaksi selesai, Jungkook mengembalikan _black card_ Seokjin.

Seokjin kembali terkekeh. "Sudahlah, Jungkook. Aku masih ingin mengobrol denganmu, tapi waktuku tidak banyak. Ini, kirimkan bunganya ke sini." Seokjin menyerahkan sebuah kartu nama.

"Baiklah, Hyung. Akan kupastikan bunga-bunga ini masih mekar sampai di rumahmu."

Laki-laki berbahu lebar itu tersenyum, kemudian melangkah keluar. Jungkook tersenyum, merasa bangga pada dirinya sendiri. Dia tidak gugup berbicara dengan orang asing, itu suatu kemajuan. Dia akan menelepon Yoongi nanti.

Jungkook menatap kartu nama yang tadi diberikan Seokjin. Membacanya lamat-lamat, lalu terdiam. Seketika pikirannya kosong.

 _Kim Namjoon_

 _Kim Ent. Manager_

 _Alamat : XXX_

Jungkook tidak bodoh. Dia tau betul, hanya ada satu perusahaan Kim di daerahnya. Dia mendudukkan dirinya pada kursi, memijat pangkal hidungnya. Menyiapkan mentalnya, kalau-kalau nanti dia bertemu Taehyung. Toko bunga ini memang tidak menggunakan jasa kurir, karena menghemat biaya.

"Kenapa aku merasa dunia lebih sempit daripada celana dalamku?"

.

.

.

.

Dan, disinilah dia. Jungkook mendongak, menatap gedung pencakar langit itu lamat-lamat. Menghitung jumlah lantainya, yang sebenarnya tak perlu dia lakukan. Dia hanya terlalu gugup untuk melangkah masuk. Seseorang menabrak bahunya, membuatnya tersadar.

"Huh? Jungkook?"

Jungkook menoleh. Alisnya berkerut, mencoba mengingat siapa orang itu. Namun, hasilnya nihil.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Kau mencari seseorang?"

Jungkook menggaruk tenguknya. Entah kenapa, dia merasa tidak nyaman. "Aku mengantarkan bunga. Apa Seokjin Hyung ada disini?"

"Seokjin?" orang itu mengernyit. Berlagak berpikir, lalu berseru. "Oh! Seokjin-ssi? Dia belum datang. Biasanya, dia baru datang satu jam lagi. Kau boleh menunggu di dalam, Jungkook. Aku akan menemanimu." Dia menarik lengan Jungkook, mengajaknya duduk di salah satu sofa. Jungkook menggigit bibir bawahnya, gugup.

"Sudah lama kita tak bertemu. Kau tinggal dimana sekarang? Rumahmu kosong sejak hari itu,"

"Eung...apartemen, dekat dari sini. Tapi...apa maksudmu dengan 'sejak hari itu'?"

Orang itu tampak bingung. "Kau lupa?"

"Aku bahkan tidak tau kau siapa."

Dia terdiam. Matanya sedikit membola, menatap Jungkook kaget. Jungkook pun tak berniat membuka suara. Dia hanya perlu menunggu Seokjin datang, bukan berbincang dengan orang asing.

Dan, Yoongi pernah memperingatkannya. Jika ada seseorang yang mengaku mengenalmu, jangan mencoba untuk mendekatinya.

"Jungkook?"

Jungkook mendongak. Tubuhnya membeku. Orang itu, mengapa semakin tampan jika menggunakan jas formal?

"Hyung,"

Taehyung mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Kau memanggilku apa?"

Jungkook mengernyit. "Hyung...?"

Taehyung menatapnya datar. "Tidak sopan." dan berlalu pergi menuju lift. Membuat Jungkook terheran.

"Taehyung-ssi. Kau harusnya memanggil dia Taehyung-ssi, Jungkook."

Jungkook menoleh. Dia mengerucutkan bibirnya. _Hell_ , Taehyung sendiri yang memintanya agar memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Hyung'. Apa otak Taehyung bergeser?

"Oh? Jungkook?"

Ketiga kalinya nama Jungkook disebut. Mendadak Jungkook merasa dirinya terkenal disini. Dia kembali mendongak, dan menghembuskan nafas lega kala melihat Seokjin tengah menggendong V.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga, Hyung." Jungkook berlari kecil menghampiri Seokjin, mencoba menjauhi sosok yang mengenalnya tadi. "Bunganya masih di mobil. Mau kubawakan?"

"Eits, tidak perlu." Seokjin memanggil beberapa karyawan. "Berikan kunci mobilmu, biarkan mereka membawa bunga-bungaku. Kau temani aku saja,"

Jungkook memberikan kunci mobilnya seraya menjelaskan tempat dia memarkir mobilnya. Seokjin mengajaknya duduk, dan Jungkook bersyukur orang yang tadi sudah pergi.

"Apa aku membuatmu lama menunggu? Maafkan aku, setiap pagi aku selalu mengajak keponakanku jalan-jalan," Seokjin mengangkat V.

"Jungkook Hyung!"

V menatap Jungkook berbinar. Dia meronta, minta dilepaskan Seokjin, lalu melompat ke pangkuan Jungkook. Jungkook terkekeh, mengusap lembut kepala V. Dan itu membuat Seokjin melongo.

"Kau kenal dengannya?"

"Aku pernah bertemu V, Hyung."

"Kau bahkan tau namanya?" Seokjin berseru heboh. "Wah, kau keren, Jungkook. Dia baru akrab denganku setelah satu bulan, dan kau? Kau membuatku iri,"

Karyawan yang membawakan bunga tadi menghampiri mereka. Seokjin menyuruh mereka membawa bunga itu ke ruangannya. "Kita ke ruanganku, Jungkook. Disini banyak penggosip." Mata Seokjin melirik beberapa karyawan wanita yang tengah berkaca. Jungkook mengangguk, mengikuti langkah Seokjin menuju lift dengan V di gendongannya. V tak henti membicarakan mengenai aku-punya-anjing-baru, membuat Jungkook maupun Seokjin terkekeh.

Lift berhenti di lantai lima. Seokjin keluar, Jungkook dan karyawan-karyawan itu mengekor.

"Seokjinnie?"

Seokjin menoleh, lalu tersenyum sumringah. "Namjoonie, ini orang yang mengobrol denganku kemarin," Seokjin menarik lengan Jungkook mendekat, sedangkan Jungkook tersenyum kaku.

"Oh? Kau yang membuat Seokjin membeli banyak bunga?" Jungkook menggaruk tenguknya. Merasa tak enak.

"Kau juga yang berkata aku tak tau indahnya makna dari bunga?"

Jungkook tau, dia hanya bercanda. Namun, entah kenapa dia takut. Takut pada orang itu. Tangannya memeluk V erat.

"Jungkook Hyung? Terlalu kencang," V memukul pelan tangan Jungkook.

"Hei? Jungkook? Kau baik-baik saja? Namjoonie, kau membuatnya takut," Seokjin mengusap bahu Jungkook, membuat Jungkook merasa aman.

"Jungkook? Kau Jeon Jungkook?"

Tubuh Jungkook menegang. Orang itu tau namanya. Rasanya, dia ingin berlari. Menjauhi orang itu, menjauhi gedung ini, menjauhi rasa takutnya.

"Kau Jeon Jungkook yang menciptakan lukisan ungu di dagu Taehyung?"

Jungkook mengernyit. Perlahan, dia mengangkat kepalanya, menatap orang itu. Dengan ragu, dia mengangguk.

"Oh! Sudah kuduga!" dan setelahnya, dia tertawa keras. Membuat Jungkook, V maupun Seokjin terheran.

"Namjoonie, ada apa?"

"Seokjinie, dia yang memukul dagu Taehyung dan membuat Taehyung galau semalam suntuk karena tak dapat menemuinya,"

"Eh?" Seokjin ikut tertawa. Sedangkan Jungkook mengerucutkan bibirnya. Merasa malu ditertawakan oleh mereka.

"Aku merinding. Kalian membicarakanku?"

Suara Taehyung.

"Papa!"

Taehyung tersenyum, mengangkat V dari gendongan Jungkook. "Kau, bocah nakal, meninggalkanku saat aku masih tidur tadi,"

V tertawa saat Taehyung mencium wajahnya bertubi-tubi. Pemandangan itu membuat Jungkook terpaku. Matanya kembali disuguhkan _masterpiece_.

Seokjin dan Namjoon menghentikan tawa mereka. Dengan masih terkikik, Namjoon menghampiri Taehyung. "Jungkook bahkan lebih muda darimu, bung. Bagaimana bisa lukamu belum sembuh sampai sekarang?" Namjoon kembali tertawa melihat warna ungu samar di dagu Taehyung.

"Astaga, Hyung! Ini sudah seminggu dan kau masih tertawa karenanya? Otakmu baik-baik saja?" Taehyung berdecak sebal. Matanya menatap Jungkook tajam.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Ei, Tae," Seokjin mengalungkan lengan kirinya pada leher Jungkook. "dia tamuku. Jangan kasar begitu,"

Taehyung melengos, lalu menarik lengan Jungkook setelah memberikan V pada Seokjin. "Taehyung! Mau kemana?"

Taehyung tak membalas, dia tetap menarik Jungkook ke sebuah ruangan. Sepertinya ini ruangan Taehyung. Dia mengunci pintu, lalu membanting Jungkook ke sofa. Mengukung Jungkook seraya menatap Jungkook seakan-akan ingin menelan Jungkook. Jungkook menelan ludahnya kasar.

"Taehyung-ssi?"

Tatapan Taehyung menyendu. Tangannya mengusap wajah Jungkook lembut. "Panggil aku Hyung."

 _What the actual fuck happen?_

Tadi, dia mengatai Jungkook tidak sopan karena memanggilnya Hyung. Sekarang?

"Tapi—"

"Katakan."

Jungkook menatap Taehyung ragu. "Hyung..."

Taehyung langsung menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir pink Jungkook. Melumatnya, menyesapnya dalam-dalam. Jungkook membalas sesekali, karena dia memang tak mengerti bagaimana cara ciuman. Tangan Taehyung mendorong tenguk Jungkook mendekat, tak ingin ada jarak sedikitpun.

Jungkook memukul dada Taehyung pelan, kehabisan nafas. Taehyung mengerti, dia menurunkan ciumannya pada leher Jungkook. Membuat Jungkook yang masih terengah, mendesah pelan.

"Hyung, lepas,"

Taehyung mendongak. "Tubuhmu tak menolaknya. Jangan berbohong, Jungkook. Kau pasti merindukanku."

Apanya rindu? Jungkook berdecak, mendorong bahu Taehyung kasar. "Tidak. Aku masih punya harga diri."

Taehyung melengos. Dia menarik bahu Jungkook, menurunkan sedikit kaos yang dipakainya. Tersenyum melihat tanda buatannya masih tercetak keunguan di pundak Jungkook.

"Jangan menolakku," Taehyung memeluk Jungkook erat, membuat Jungkook bingung. Dia memekik kaget, saat merasakan pundaknya kembali digigit.

"Hei—"

"Aku memperbarui tandaku. Seokjin Hyung seenaknya mengalungkan tangannya disini tadi, membuatku kesal."

"Apa-apaan..." Jungkook kesal. Dia dilecehkan lagi. Tapi, entah kenapa, dia tak merasa takut. Membiarkan Taehyung menjilat daun telinganya.

"Aku menahan diriku untuk tidak membawamu ke sini sejak aku melihatmu di lobi."

Jungkook jadi teringat tentang orang yang tak dikenalnya itu.

"Siapa nama orang tadi? Yang sedang bersamaku di lobi?"

Taehyung menjilat leher Jungkook. "Kau mengobrol dengan orang yang tidak kau kenal?"

"Bukan begitu," Jungkook menggelinjang, geli. "aku lupa dia siapa,"

"Kim Mingyu."

Jungkook merinding, saat Taehyung mengucapkan nama itu seraya meniup telinganya. Tangannya merambat naik, menarik pelan rambut Taehyung, membuat Taehyung menggeram rendah. Saat Taehyung akan menciptakan tanda baru di leher Jungkook, bunyi telepon menginterupsi.

"Ponselku," Jungkook kembali mendorong bahu Taehyung. Taehyung berdecak sebal. Dia menatap Jungkook yang tengah bertelepon, membuat Jungkook sedikit salah tingkah.

"Yoongi Hyung?"

" _Bocah, kau lupa mengabariku lagi."_

Jungkook terkekeh. Membuat Taehyung yang melihatnya tertegun. "Maaf, Hyung. Kapan kau pulang? Aku merindukanmu."

Taehyung mendorong tubuh Jungkook, menyuruhnya membelakanginya. Dan dia mendekap tubuh Jungkook dari belakang setelahnya. Dia menjatuhkan kepalanya pada bahu kiri Jungkook, membuat Jungkook merasa geli saat rambut Taehyung menggelitik lehernya. Menyelami wangi stroberi yang menguar dari tubuh Jungkook.

" _Aku sedang dalam perjalanan. Awas saja kalau kau tidak ada saat aku datang."_

" _Roger that_. Hyung dimana?"

" _Jalan."_

"Iya maksud—ahh..." Jungkook membola. Taehyung memelintir putingnya dari balik kaos.

" _Jung? Kau kenapa?"_

"Ti-tidak Hyung! Kututup dulu," Jungkook langsung memutuskan sambungan. Menatap Taehyung tajam, sedangkan yang ditatap hanya diam dan kembali menjilat bahu Jungkook.

"Hyung, kau keterlaluan."

"Hm."

"Kau bangsat."

"Hm."

"Cabul."

"Hm."

"Aku mau pulang."

"Tidak boleh."

Jungkook memutar kedua bola matanya malas. "Hyung ku sebentar lagi sampai di rumah."

"Hm."

"Astaga, apa aku sedang berbicara dengan batu?"

"Tidak."

"Aku akan berteriak."

"Kalaupun ruangan ini terbakar, takkan ada yang berani masuk ke sini."

Mereka terdiam. Jungkook memejamkan mata, sebenarnya dia menikmati hangatnya pelukan Taehyung. Namun bagian dirinya yang lain menampik, tak ingin jatuh dalam pesona Kim Taehyung.

"Aku akan mengantarmu."

Jungkook menoleh. "Eh?"

"Aku akan mengantarmu." Ulang Taehyung seraya menciumi perpotongan leher Jungkook.

"Oke. Kau akan mengantarku. Sekarang." Jungkook melepas pelukan Taehyung kasar, lalu berdiri sambil berkacak pinggang. Membuat Taehyung terkekeh melihatnya.

"Kau persis seperti ahjumma yang marah pada suaminya."

Kedua mata Jungkook membola. "Ap—sial..."

Taehyung ikut berdiri. Tangan kirinya menggamit telapak tangan kanan Jungkook, sedangkan tangan kanannya mendekap pinggang Jungkook. Melumat bibir Jungkook kasar sebentar, lalu melepasnya. Terkekeh lagi saat melihat wajah memerah Jungkook.

"Kau malu?"

Jungkook kembali ditarik ke realita. Dia memukul pelan dada Taehyung, menundukkan kepalanya, menyembunyikan wajah memerahnya.

"Kita baru kenal beberapa hari, bodoh."

"Aku penganut istilah jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama, sayang."

Jungkook menghentakkan kakinya, lalu berjalan keluar ruangan. Meninggalkan Taehyung yang gemas dengan tingkah laku Jungkook. Dia segera berlari mengejar Jungkook yang berada di depan lift, tak mempedulikan tatapan heran para karyawan.

.

.

.

.

"Dia menemukannya lagi."

Seokjin yang tengah menyusun bunganya menoleh. Di sofa sudut ruangan, Namjoon tengah memejamkan kedua matanya.

"Jungkook itu luar biasa. Dia bahkan dapat membuat Taehyung meninggalkan meja kerjanya. Itu suatu perkembangan yang terlampau bagus." Seokjin berjalan menghampiri Namjoon, duduk di sebelahnya. Namjoon menarik pinggang Seokjin mendekat. Seokjin memandang setangkai bunga di tangannya. Dia memberikannya pada Namjoon. " _Aster_ , cinta. Harusnya kau yang memberikan bunga padaku, bodoh."

Namjoon terkekeh. Dia menggenggam tangan Seokjin yang memegang aster. "Aku menerimanya, dan kukembalikan lagi. Bagaimana?"

"Bodoh."

Untuk sesaat mereka terdiam. Tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing. Hingga akhirnya Namjoon bersuara.

"Sudah saatnya Taehyung kembali mengejar kebahagiaannya."

"Soal kebahagiaan," Seokjin memejamkan kedua matanya. "Jungkook...takkan ada yang akan terjadi padanya, kan? Dia takkan meninggalkan Taehyung, kan?"

Namjoon mengeratkan pelukannya. "Kita akan melindunginya. Kejadian itu takkan terulang lagi."

Seokjin mulai terisak. Dadanya terasa sesak. Namjoon mencium pelipis Seokjin lembut, berusaha menenangkannya.

"Hoseok..."

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Masuk konflik kuy :")

Baru dibikin udah masuk konflik aja :V

Kecepetan alurnya? Maafkan :") kena _writer's block_ :")

 _Hope you enjoy this story! Cya!_

Kiika246.


	3. Chapter 3

.

.

.

.

Sialan.

Keparat.

Bangsat.

Brengsek.

Bajingan.

Itu definisi Taehyung menurut Jungkook. Karena lagi-lagi Taehyung mendominasinya. Dan dirinya lagi-lagi membiarkan Taehyung melakukan segalanya. Memegang kendali penuh atas dirinya, yang terlanjur takluk dalam pesona Kim Taehyung.

Saliva mengalir turun dari mulut Jungkook.

"Hyung—" Jungkook menekan pelan dada Taehyung. Matanya berulang kali melirik jam dinding, hampir sepuluh menit Taehyung bermain dengan bibirnya. Menjilat, menyesap, melumat, menggigit. Lidahnya mendominasi lidah Jungkook, membelitnya, membuat Jungkook melenguh.

Jungkook ingin sekali menendang Taehyung, tapi dia masih ingat bagaimana dagu Taehyung yang membiru akibat lukanya. Bagaimana jika tendangannya _merusak_ aset masa depan Taehyung?

"Diam Jungkook," Taehyung menggeram. Tangannya mengunci kedua pergelangan tangan Jungkook, membawanya ke atas. Dia mulai menenggelamkan kepalanya pada ceruk leher Jungkook, mengusakkan hidungnya disana. "kau menginginkanku. Katakan saja."

"Sial," kaki Jungkook melemas. Mulai berdoa, semoga Yoongi dan Jimin terjebak macet dan—

"Oh astaga,"

—kenapa Jungkook sial sekali.

.

.

.

.

Jungkook menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ekor matanya melirik Taehyung yang tengah tersenyum tampan, membalas tatapan tajam nan sinis Yoongi. Sudah lima menit mereka terdiam. Jimin mengelus punggung Yoongi tanpa henti, takut pemuda pucat itu meledak.

"Ja—"

"Kim Taehyung. Dua puluh lima tahun. Manajer di Kim Ent. Kekasih Jeon Jungkook."

Mata Jungkook membola. Dia langsung mendongak, dan hampir terjungkal melihat ekspresi Yoongi melunak. Melunak? Kenapa?

"Kutinggal seminggu, kau sudah menjadi bocah nakal, Kookie." Yoongi menghela napas. "Baguslah. Aku mendukung kalian."

"Serius, Hyung?" Jungkook memastikan. Apa-apaan ini. Yoongi bukan orang yang mudah percaya pada orang lain. Tapi, kenapa si brengsek Kim Taehyung bisa mendapatkan restu Yoongi bahkan hanya modal berkenalan?

"Mau bagaimana lagi. Kau itu pintar bela diri, tapi lihat lehermu. Kau membiarkan dia menggigitmu, itu berarti kau percaya padanya. Dan aku percaya padamu. Jadi, kapan kalian menikah?"

"Hyung!" Jungkook merengut. Seminggu berduaan bersama Jimin telah membuat otak Hyung kesayangannya itu sedikit bergeser. Lain kali, Jungkook takkan membiarkan mereka pergi berdua lagi. Masa bodoh dengan Jimin yang akan menganggapnya sebagai pengganggu.

" _Well,_ karena sudah direstui, kurasa kami akan menikah bulan depan. Ya kan, _bunny?_ " tubuh Jungkook merinding seketika. Apa katanya? _Bunny?_ Apa dia tak bisa membedakan mana kelinci dan mana manusia?

"Hyung, kau salah paham," Jungkook menggenggam tangan kanan Yoongi. "Aku dan Taehyung bukan pasangan, serius!"

Yoongi mengangkat sebelah alis. "Kalau begitu, kuumumkan kalian resmi berpacaran sekarang. Tak ada bantahan, Jungkookie." Dia terkekeh kala melihat wajah tertekuk Jungkook. Tangan kirinya mengusap kepala Jungkook, lalu dia berdiri. "Aku ke kamar dulu. Kalian boleh berciuman lagi."

Jimin yang sedari tadi hanya melongo melihat perubahan Yoongi, sedikit terkejut saa Yoongi menarik lengannya. Begitu sampai di kamar, Yoongi langsung mengunci pintu dan menghembuskan napas panjang.

" _Dear,_ kau serius?"

Yoongi membalik tubuhnya. Menatap Jimin yang menunjukkan pandangan bertanya.

"Kim Taehyung. Kau lupa, Jim?"

Jimin mengerutkan alisnya. "Kenapa? Hyung kenal dia?"

"Tidak." Yoongi mendudukkan dirinya di kasur. Memijat pelan pangkal hidungnya, dia kembali bersuara. "Tapi aku pernah melihat namanya. Entah dimana, aku pernah melihatnya. Aku terus mengingat nama itu, karena menurutku nama itu adalah petunjuk. Ah, aku tak bisa mengingatnya,"

Jimin menahan tangan Yoongi yang memukul kepalanya sendiri. "Jangan pukul kepalamu. Nanti kepalamu sakit," dia mengecup pergelangan tangan kanan Yoongi lembut. Menenangkan Yoongi hanya dengan satu kecupan itu.

"Santai saja, _dear_. Pelan-pelan. Aku akan mencari tau tentang Kim Taehyung itu. Umurnya sama denganku, mungkin aku bisa mengajaknya mengobrol nanti. Jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Lihat, kau mengerut lagi," Jimin mengusap alis Yoongi yang mengerut karena berpikir. Membuat Yoongi merasa rileks.

Dengan perlahan, Jimin menidurkan Yoongi di kasur. Yoongi mengerang kecil, punggungnya nyeri karena terlalu lama duduk di mobil tadi. Jimin ikut merebahkan tubuhnya di sebelah Yoongi, telunjuknya bermain di sekitar bibir Yoongi.

"Kau menggodaku, Jim?"

"Aku menahan diriku, Hyung. Aku ingin menggagahimu, tapi aku tau kau lelah."

"Kau lebih lelah dariku, bodoh." Yoongi memeluk Jimin, menyembunyikan wajah memerahnya dibalik dada yang lebih muda. Membuat Jimin terkekeh, lalu mengusap lembut punggung Yoongi. Beberapa saat kemudian, napas teratur Yoongi terdengar, menandakan pemuda pucat itu sudah tertidur.

"Kim Taehyung. 'Kim', ya..."

.

.

.

.

"Singkirkan tanganmu, Hyung!"

Jungkook mendengus melihat senyum idiot Taehyung. Dia kembali memfokuskan pandangannya pada kentang yang tengah digorengnya. Si brengsek itu tak berhenti mengganggu Jungkook. Awalnya Jungkook biasa saja ketika Taehyung mengalungkan lengannya pada leher Jungkook, namun ketika Taehyung mulai memeluknya dari belakang, dia mulai risih.

"Jangan marah, _bunny_. Kita resmi pacaran sekarang, jadi wajar, kan?" Taehyung mengangkat sebelah alis. Dia kembali melingkarkan lengannya di perut Jungkook, dan tersenyum senang saat Jungkook hanya mendengus tanpa berusaha melepaskan pelukannya seperti tadi. Taehyung menaruh dagunya di bahu kiri Jungkook, membuat Jungkook sedikit merinding.

"Aku tidak menyukaimu, Hyung. Yoongi Hyung salah paham. Aku tinggal bilang kau ini pedofil cabul tingkat tinggi, dan dia akan menendangmu jauh-jauh dari hidupku."

"Ei," Taehyung memanyunkan bibirnya. "kau jahat sekali padaku, _bunny._ Aku kan pacarmu."

"Kau bukan pacarku. Dan hentikan panggilan menjijikkan itu, pedofil."

"Kenapa? Lucu kan? Itu panggilan kesayanganku untukmu, _bunny._ "

Jungkook menghentakkan kakinya. "Aku manusia, bukan kelinci."

"Oh?" Taehyung tersenyum. Dia mengangkat sebelah tangannya untuk menyentuh bibir bawah Jungkook, lalu menariknya perlahan ke bawah. "Apa perlu kubawakan cermin? Gigimu seperti kelinci, _bunny_."

Jungkook kembali menghentakkan kakinya. Benar-benar bajingan yang satu ini. Berani-beraninya menggoda Jungkook.

"Hey, kau tau, kelinci juga menghentakkan kakinya untuk melompat."

"Ah, Hyung!"

Taehyung terbahak. Masih dengan sebelah tangan memeluk Jungkook, dia mengusap air mata yang keluar dari matanya dengan tangan lain. Dan tawanya itu berhasil membuat Jungkook marah sampai ke ubun-ubun. Dia mengambil dua kentang yang masih digoreng dengan capitan, lalu memasukkannya ke mulut Taehyung yang terbuka karena tertawa.

"Panas!" Taehyung berlari ke tempat sampah. Membuang kentang itu, lalu berlari lagi ke keran dan membasahi lidahnya dengan air. Jungkook terbahak melihatnya. Pembalasan dendam berhasil.

"Kau tega padaku, _bunny_."

Masih dengan terkikik, Jungkook mengangkat kentangnya dari penggorengan. Menaruhnya di piring, dan menaruh saos di sisi piring. "Setidaknya aku tak menendangmu lagi, Hyung." dia berkacak pinggang, menatap Taehyung yang tengah menjulurkan lidah memerahnya.

"Hyung, kau bukan ular, jangan mengeluarkan lidahmu begitu," dia kembali terkikik.

Taehyung menyipit. Dia melangkah mendekati Jungkook, masih dengan lidah yang dijulurkan. Tangan kanannya mencekan kedua tangan Jungkook, dan tangan kirinya menarik pinggang kecil itu. Lidahnya mendorong belahan bibir Jungkook, membuat kedua belah bibir itu terbuka. Dia memasukkan lidahnya dalam-dalam, membelit lidah Jungkook, bermaksud menghukum Jungkook.

Kaki Jungkook setengah terangkat untuk menendang _aset_ Taehyung, namun diturunkan lagi. Dia menyeringai, lalu menghisap kuat lidah Taehyung. Menimbulkan bunyi kecupan yang terdengar hingga ruang tamu.

"Aw!" Taehyung lantas menghentikan ciuman itu. Dia memandang Jungkook tajam. "Kelinci nakal, kau menggodaku?"

"Hah? Siapa?" Jungkook menahan senyumannya. Dia membawa kentang gorengnya ke ruang tamu, menyalakan televisi, lalu mendudukkan dirinya di sofa. Meninggalkan Taehyung yang masih memegangi lidahnya.

Sofa itu sedikit bergoyang, saat Taehyung ikut duduk di sebelah Jungkook. Dia menyandarkan tubuhnya, menatap Jungkook yang asyik memakan kentang goreng. "Kau tak merasa bersalah padaku, _bunny?_ "

"Kenapa aku harus?" menggigit kentangnya, Jungkook tak menengok ke arah Taehyung. Membuat Taehyung mendecih.

Dan Jungkook tersentak kala Taehyung menarik tenguknya, menggigit ujung kentang yang menjuntai dari mulut Jungkook.

.

.

.

.

" _Lima juta."_

" _Tujuh juta."_

" _Sepuluh juta."_

" _Lima belas juta."_

 _Yoongi kecil mengintip dibalik dinding. Sedikit menjulurkan kepalanya, memperlihatkan poni hitamnya yang menjuntai. Tangannya yang satu mengucek mata. Yoongi masih mengantuk, dan suara orang yang tengah berdebat membuatnya pusing._

" _Dua puluh juta."_

 _Dua puluh juta? Banyak sekali. Yoongi bisa membeli MP3 player baru._

" _Ayolah, anak itu bisa bermanfaat untuk kalian. Sekali melihat wajahnya, semua orang pasti ingin menungganginya."_

 _Anak siapa? Menunggangi? Menunggangi seperti menunggangi kuda? Bukannya itu berat? Siapa yang mau ditunggangi?_

 _Dengan bermacam pertanyaan di otaknya, Yoongi kecil berjalan mendekati ketiga orang itu. Tangan kecilnya menarik ujung kemeja yang diyakini milik Ayahanda. Mulutnya dia kerucutkan kala sang ayah masih asyik berbicara dengan dua orang lainnya._

" _Ayahanda?"_

 _Pria tinggi itu berhenti tertawa. Dia menunduk, lalu berlutut mensejajarkan tingginya dengan Yoongi. Mengusap puncak kepala Yoongi lembut._

" _Hey jagoan, kau bangun?"_

" _Ayahanda berisik."_

 _Sambil terkekeh, Ayahanda mengusak rambut Yoongi. "Tidurlah. Sebentar lagi Ayahanda selesai."_

" _Tapi Ayahanda," Yoongi kembali menarik kemejanya kala Ayahanda mulai beranjak berdiri. "kalian sedang bicara anak siapa? Siapa yang ditunggangi? Ayahanda mau pergi ke peternakan kuda?"_

 _Rahang Ayahanda mengeras, membuat tubuh Yoongi sedikit bergetar. Beliau mencengkram pundak Yoongi seraya berkata dengan nada rendah. "Kembali tidur. Lupakan apa yang kau dengar."_

" _Hey, Min, yang itu cantik juga. Berapa harganya?"_

 _Wajah Ayahanda berangsur datar. Tangannya mengisyaratkan agar Yoongi kembali ke kamarnya, dan Yoongi menurut._

" _Anak yang itu tidak kujual."_

.

.

.

.

" _Dear?_ "

Yoongi langsung terduduk. Terkejut mendapati napasnya yang tak beraturan dan keringat yang mengalir turun dari pelipisnya. Dia menatap Jimin panik seraya mencengkram lengannya, tak bisa menetralkan napasnya sendiri.

"Hey," Jimin menangkup wajah Yoongi. Mengusap dahi Yoongi, membuat gerakan memijat. "Aku disini, Jimin disini. Kau tak sendirian, _dear_. Aku disini," Yoongi memejamkan kedua matanya. Berusaha mengatur napasnya, yang kemudian berangsur normal.

Jimin mengecup dahi Yoongi. "Mau minum?"

Yoongi menggeleng pelan. Dia membuka kedua matanya saat kehangatan bibir Jimin tak lagi terasa di dahinya. Jimin tengah tersenyum, yang sialnya tampan. Mengerang kecil, Yoongi menarik pelan kaos Jimin.

"Kenapa, Hyung?"

Yoongi menunjuk dahinya. Membuat Jimin terkekeh. Dia menarik tenguk Yoongi, mengecup dahi, pipi, hidung, dagu, dan bibir Yoongi lembut. Bermain sebentar di bagian bibir, lalu melepasnya hingga menciptakan benang saliva antara bibir keduanya. Yoongi mengibaskan tangannya, memutus benang saliva itu kasar, lalu merambat naik ke pangkuan Jimin.

"Astaga Hyung," suara Jimin tercekat. "aku benar-benar menahan diriku sekarang."

"Ya, aku tau. Aku bisa merasakan milikmu keras dibawah sana."

"Hyung," Jimin mengusap kasar wajahnya. Berusaha menghilangkan nafsunya, dia melingkarkan tangan di perut Yoongi. Menunggu Yoongi menceritakan mimpinya, yang membuat Jimin panik setengah mati karena Yoongi yang terus meracau dalam tidurnya.

"Taehyung, dia sudah pulang?"

"Aku tak tau. Aku juga baru bangun."

"Hmm."

Mereka sama-sama terdiam. Yoongi mengusap punggung tangan Jimin yang ada di perutnya.

"Ayahanda," mulai membuka suara, Yoongi menatap langit-langit apartemen. "aku memimpikannya. Tidak, itu bukan mimpi. Itu terjadi padaku. Tawar menawar, aku sama sekali tidak sadar kalau mereka sedang membicarakan itu. Bodohnya kukira _menunggangi_ yang dimaksud Ayahanda itu adalah menunggangi kuda. Kalau saja aku sadar..." Yoongi menghentikan ucapan, juga usapannya. Dia menghembuskan napas panjang.

"Masa bodoh," Jimin mengeratkan perlukannya. "yang penting sekarang kau bersamaku, _dear_. Jungkook juga bersama kita. Yang lalu itu tak penting,"

"Ya, tak penting." Yoongi memejamkan matanya kala merasakan bibir Jimin mencumbu lehernya. Sudahlah, Yoongi akan membiarkan Jimin melakukan semaunya. Dia sudah menahan diri terlalu lama.

 _Prang!_

"Heung?" Yoongi mengernyit. "Apa itu?"

"Mungkin Taehyung main kasar," Jimin berucap tanpa melepas ciumannya pada leher Yoongi.

Sementara Jungkook pun tak tau, bagaimana dirinya bisa berakhir dengan berada di bawah kukungan Taehyung tanpa atasan. Matanya menatap lirih piring yang tersenggol tangannya tadi. Sial, apa Yoongi Hyung terbangun?

"Bangsat," Jungkook meremat surai Taehyung saat pemuda itu dengan sengaja menjilat dadanya. Menciptakan beberapa tanda kemerahan disana. "kau baru memberikan tanda sialanmu dua jam yang lalu,"

"Siapa suruh kau memiliki kulit menggoda begini?"

Taehyung menyeret jari telunjuknya, melakukan gerakan memutar pada dada lalu turun ke perut Jungkook. Menyeringai melihat Jungkook bergerak gelisah dibawahnya.

"Hey, _bunny_ , apa kau pernah berpacaran?"

Tak ada jawaban. Hanya ada suara gesekan tubuh Jungkook yang bergerak gelisah pada sofa.

"Jawab, _bunny_ ," Taehyung mendekatkan wajahnya dengan telunjuk yang terus menjelajahi setiap lekuk tubuh Jungkook. Menghembuskan napasnya di wajah Jungkook dengan sengaja, berniat menggoda Jungkook.

Namun, yang didapatinya malah membuatnya panik.

Napas Jungkook tak beraturan. Dia memejamkan kedua matanya rapat-rapat, pusing mendera kepalanya. Tangannya menggenggam telunjuk Taehyung lemah seraya berucap lirih, meminta agar Taehyung berhenti. Dengan panik, Taehyung bangkit dari sofa, lalu menggenggam jemari Jungkook.

" _Bunny?_ Hey, kau baik-baik saja? Jungkook? Buka matamu, aku ada disini, ada apa denganmu Kook?" dia mengusap peluh yang mengalir dari pelipis Jungkook.

Jungkook masih bergerak tak menentu, membuat Taehyung semakin panik. Dia mengambil kaos Jungkook yang tadi dilemparnya, lalu memakaikannya pada Jungkook. "Oh astaga, bagaimana ini?"

Suara ponsel berdering mengagetkan Taehyung. Dia merogoh kantong, lalu menggeser tombol hijau dengan tangan lain. "Kim."

" _Papa! Papa kemana? Aku bosan,"_

"Nanti kutelepon lagi, kau main dengan Seokjin Hyung sana,"

" _Aku bosan, Papa!"_

"Dah."

Dia langsung mematikan sambungan. Biarlah anaknya merajuk malam ini. Yang terpenting adalah keadaan Jungkook. "Yo-Yoongi Hyung! Hyung!" dengan kaku, dia memanggil Yoongi. Dia berjalan ke kamar Yoongi, lalu mengetuknya. "Hyung! Jungkook, dia kenapa? Hyung, tolong! Aku tak mengerti!" bahkan rangkaian kata Taehyung pun berantakan.

Suara pintu terbuka, seiring gumaman mengantuk seseorang. "Ada apa? Lakukan dengan tenang, apa yang kalian pecahkan tadi? Kau harus ganti rugi, bocah."

"Jungkook, Hyung, Jungkook," Taehyung menyeret Yoongi yang masih mengucek matanya, tak mempedulikan tatapan tajam Jimin.

Yoongi membelalakkan kedua matanya begitu melihat kondisi Jungkook. Dia segera memeluk Jungkook, membisikkan kata-kata penenang. Tangannya mengusap dahi Jungkook tanpa henti, sedangkan tangan yang lain menggenggam tangan Jungkook erat.

"Tuhan," Jimin bergumam. Dia mengambil kunci mobilnya di meja. "kau, bawa mobilku." Jimin memberikan kunci mobilnya pada Taehyung. Dia mengangkat Jungkook, dan Yoongi berjalan mendahului.

.

.

.

.

Aku yang ngetik, aku yang baper pake panggilan _dear_ buat mas agus.

Ini cerita aku bikin niat ga niat ya lord.

Betewe, akhirnya tanggal keramat udah lewat ya :")

 _Hope you enjoy this story! Cya!_

Kiika246.


	4. Chapter 4

.

.

.

.

Rasa dingin menyentuh permukaan bibir Yoongi.

"Ayolah Hyung, jangan marah terus," Jungkook menggoyang pelan sendoknya, "Aku jadi merasa bersalah." Dia kembali menyuap dirinya sendiri kala Yoongi tak kunjung membuka mulut.

" _Dear,_ " Jimin mengusap alis Yoongi yang bertaut. Memijat pelan, mengikuti garis alis Yoongi. Dia melakukannya berulang kali, ingin membuat kepala Yoongi kembali dingin dan bersedia berbicara dengan Jungkook.

Yoongi menjilat pelan _cream_ yang menempel pada bibirnya. Sedikit terkejut karena rasa manis yang menyengat menyentuh lidahnya. Membentuk garis senyuman samar, dilakukannya tanpa sadar.

Dia ingin sekali menjambak rambut Jungkook hingga botak—kebetulan anak itu agak susah diseret ke salon. Ingin memaki Jungkook, seperti yang dia lakukan saat bocah itu tertawa karena wajahya yang memerah—gombalan tak bermutu Jimin memang menyebalkan. Bahkan kakinya pun sudah bersiap untuk menendang bokong Jungkook tadi, kalau bukan Jimin yang menghalanginya.

"Lima? Tujuh? Atau, sepuluh?" Jungkook menaik-turunkan alisnya. "Aku bisa belikan semuanya, asalkan kau bicara satu kata padaku, Hyung."

Tangan Jimin refleks menoyor kepala Jungkook. "Terlalu muda lima tahun mengatakannya, Kook. Kau lupa, nama siapa yang tercantum mengirim uang ke rekeningmu sebulan sekali?"

Jungkook terkekeh. Kembali mempertemukan lidahnya dengan _ice cream_ yang mulai meleleh, "Yang pasti bukan kau, Hyung."

"Berani bertaruh? Kita ke Bank sekarang juga."

"Bukan begitu," Jungkook tergelak. Dia mengibaskan tangannya pelan, "nama Hyung, kan, Park Mochi. Iya kan, Yoongi Hyung?"

Yoongi hanya diam, seraya menyeruput teh. Telinganya merespon, mulai berubah warna menjadi merah.

Terkutuklah Jungkook dan kegiatan mengupingnya.

"Telingamu memerah karena marah, atau malu, Hyung?" Jungkook berbicara dengan nada jenaka. Membuat Jimin ikut terkekeh, kala warna merah itu menjalar ke pipi Yoongi. Seakan pipi itu meminta digigit olehnya.

Lengan kanan Jimin melingkari pundak Yoongi. Jimin tersenyum, membalas pandangan bertanya Yoongi. "Bocah itu, kalau tidak kau maafkan, malah makin menjadi. Dia berisik, Hyung. Maafkan saja." Jemarinya mengelus pelan pipi Yoongi, menarik atensinya.

Jungkook mendecih dalam hati. Drama picisan dimulai lagi.

"Iya. Aku berisik. Aku akan menginap di kamar Hyung malam ini, kalau Hyung masih belum memaafkanku."

Dengusan terdengar dari Jimin. Jungkook itu, mau minta dimaafkan atau meneror?

"Bocah."

Jungkook mendongak. Matanya berkilat, berbinar memandang Yoongi yang tampak acuh. "Iya, aku tau aku bocah. Maafkan aku, Hyung."

"Bocah. Kau bodoh. Kau anak paling bodoh yang pernah kukenal, sialan. Bedebah kecil yang berpikir bisa melakukan segalanya tanpa bantuan siapapun." Yoongi dan kalimat sarkatisnya. Dan kali ini, Jungkook senang mendengar bagaimana Yoongi memarahi dirinya. Membuktikan bahwa pemuda pucat itu masih menyayangi Jungkook.

"Sayangnya, bocah ini masih membutuhkanmu, Hyung. Setidaknya empat atau lima tahun lagi," Jungkook kembali menyodorkan sendoknya ke mulut Yoongi. "sekarang, baikan?"

"Kurang ajar." Dan rasa manis kembali menyapa lidah Yoongi, mengundang bunyi decapan dari bibirnya. "Pesankan yang tidak terlalu manis. Ini bisa membuatku obesitas,"

"Kau berlebihan, Hyung," Jungkook cemberut protes. "sekali-sekali pesta es krim takkan membuatmu obesitas, kecuali kau hanya makan es krim seumur hidupmu." Tangannya terangkat, memanggil pelayan dan menyebutkan beberapa nama es krim yang tak diketahui Yoongi.

Jimin mengusak surainya ke belakang seraya merogoh saku celana. Getaran ponselnya menggelitik paha. Begitu melihat nama si pengirim pesan, dia menyikut Yoongi pelan dan mendekatkan bibir ke telinganya. "Ketemu. Hyung mau lihat?"

Yoongi, yang tadinya ingin menginjak kaki Jimin karena seenaknya menyikut perut, menggeleng pelan. "Nanti, di apartemen." Netranya tak lepas dari Jungkook yang masih sibuk memilah pesanan.

"Datanya di kantor," jemarinya mengetikkan balasan pesan. "aku ke sana sekarang."

Yoongi mendecak. Berucap dengan nada malas, "Kirim lewat _e-mail_?" membuat Jimin terkekeh, mengetahui kekasih pucatnya ini sedang dalam mode manja. Tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menjawil pipi berisi Yoongi.

"Dia mengirim datanya ke laptop ku yang ada di kantor." Jimin berdiri. Mengundang pandangan bertanya dari si pemuda kelinci. "Kook, aku ada kerjaan. Jangan pesan banyak-banyak, _Sugar_ ku sudah terlalu manis, aku takut gula darahku naik. Kalian baik-baik disini. Hyung, ini ponselku, kalau kau mau pesan taxi. Aku tau kalian tak membawa ponsel." Dia menarik tenguk Yoongi pelan untuk mengecup pelipisnya, dan berlalu setelah mengusak surai kelam Jungkook.

"Harusnya kau melibatkan aku dalam dramamu. Aku benar-benar panik setengah mati, bocah." Mata Yoongi memicing. "Kau persis seperti orang sekarat."

Jungkook tertawa renyah. "Maaf, Hyung. Aku tidak selemah itu. Taehyung itu mesum kuadrat, aku tidak mau menyerahkan tubuhku cuma-cuma padanya. Tidak ada hubungan spesial antara kami, aku bersumpah. Apa aktingku cukup bagus untuk mendapatkan piagam?"

"Bukan piagam. Piala emas." Seorang pelayan datang dengan berbagai es krim di nampan. Dia meletakkannya satu per satu dihadapan Yoongi, membuat pemuda pucat itu menarik napas jengah. Demi Tuhan, dia bisa obesitas.

"Aku bersyukur Jimin Hyung mendengar bisikanku. Kalau tidak, mungkin aku benar-benar dibawa ke Rumah Sakit olehmu, Hyung." tangan Jungkook terulur untuk mengambil salah satu es krim.

Yoongi hanya bergumam malas. Dia bangkit, merenggangkan tubuhnya. "Aku butuh persiapan sebelum menghabiskan semua ini. Jaga ponsel Jimin, Kookie."

Setelah buang air kecil, Yoongi berkaca sebentar. Mengusap poninya ke kanan, lalu mengerucutkan bibirnya. Kadang, Yoongi heran, kenapa dia memiliki lengkungan mata yang kecil juga bibir tipis. Jangan lupakan kulit pucatnya, yang membuat dirinya tampak seperti wanita sungguhan. Yah, walaupun dalam hal _posisi_ Yoongi adalah _submissive_ , tetap saja dia laki-laki.

Dia ingin terlihat tampan. Seperti Jimin.

Yoongi menggeleng pelan. Tidak. Jimin juga imut, seperti dia. Apalagi kalau bocah itu tersenyum. Matanya berubah menjadi dua buah garis lurus, sedangkan pipinya tampak membulat. Jimin itu imut.

 _But sexy as fuck,_ di atas ranjang.

Bibir Yoongi tersenyum samar. Apa-apaan ini. Kenapa dia jadi membayangkan perut kotak-kotak Jimin yang basah karena terbalur keringat—tolong hentikan imajinasi Yoongi sekarang juga.

Dia berjalan keluar, namun tubuh kecilnya terhuyung kala punggung seseorang menabraknya. Dia berdecak malas, dan mengernyit kala mendengar teriakan histeris menggema. Yoongi mendorong pelan setiap tubuh di depannya, mendapat beberapa cacian dan tak dipedulikannya. Dia segera berlari, menghampiri Jungkook yang memegang pecahan gelas terbalur darah.

.

.

.

.

"Min Yoongi? Kau makin cantik saja."

Yoongi menyentak kasar tubuh Jungkook agar terduduk di kursi. Dia merebut pecahan gelas tadi, membuangnya asal lalu menangkup wajah Jungkook. Berusaha merebut perhatian anak itu yang tengah kacau. Netranya bergerak ke sana kemari, membuat Yoongi meringis pelan.

"Setidaknya balas sapaanku, Yoongi. Seperti Jungkook. Iya kan, Kookie?"

Tangan Yoongi dengan sigap menahan pundak Jungkook agar tetap duduk. Dia kembali meringis pelan, Jungkook balas mencengkram pundaknya seperti sedang menyalurkan kemarahannya.

"Usir dia," Jungkook berkata dengan lirih. Bahkan seluruh tubuhnya bergetar hebat, dan Yoongi yakin kali ini Jungkook tidak berakting. "usir bajingan itu,"

Ada bunyi ketukan saat sepatunya menyentuh lantai café yang terbuat dari kayu. "Aku tidak pernah mengajarimu mengumpat, sayang. Dan lagi, bajingan? Kemana panggilanmu padaku dulu, _cute bunny?_ "

"Pergilah, Tuan Im." Desis Yoongi. Tangannya gatal ingin menghajar bajingan itu, namun ada Jungkook yang harus diperhatikannya saat ini.

"Kau cemburu, Yoon? Oh _babe,_ kita—"

"Mana kainnya? Cepat!"

Yoongi menggebrak meja. Marah, karena pengunjung lain hanya menonton tanpa ada niatan membantunya. Seseorang maju, memberikan sehelai sapu tangan. Yoongi segera mengambilnya, mengikatnya pada lengan kiri Jungkook yang masih mengeluarkan darah.

"Yoon—"

"PERGI!"

Pria itu menarik senyum tipis. "Ya, mungkin lain kali." Gumamnya seraya berlalu.

Yoongi menyandarkan kepala Jungkook pada dadanya. Tangannya mengusap pelan pelipis Jungkook. Tubuhnya masih bergetar, membuat Yoongi makin panik. Dia terus berbisik, merapal kata-kata penenang pada Jungkook.

"Usir orang gila itu Hyung," suara Jungkook ikut bergetar. Dia terisak, tanpa air mata. Tangannya meremat kemeja yang dikenakan Yoongi dengan erat, seakan takut ditinggalkan.

"Dia sudah pergi," Yoongi mengangguk kecil pada pelayan yang datang membawa sekantong es batu. Dengan telaten, dia mengusap kepala Jungkook kala pemuda itu menjerit histeris karena lukanya yang disentuh dengan es. Jeritan kesakitan. Jeritan pilu. Tanpa sadar, air mata Yoongi telah memupuk.

Seorang pria berbibir tebal maju,

"Oh astaga Jungkook! Kau kenapa?"

Suara Seokjin berputar dalam kepala Jungkook.

.

.

.

.

Decakan Namjoon terdengar hingga sudut ruangan. Dia menatap jengkel Taehyung, yang masih berjalan gelisah kesana kemari sambil menggigiti kuku. Oh ayolah, dia sudah melakukannya sejak satu jam yang lalu, dan ada berkas penting yang harus dikerjakan oleh Namjoon.

"Lepas sepatumu. Itu mengganggu."

Taehyung berhenti. Menatap Namjoon dengan masih menggigit kuku. Dia mengernyit. "Hah?"

Namjoon menghela napas jengah. "Suaranya berisik. Aku harus fokus sekarang. Carilah Seokjin, atau V untuk mendengar curhatanmu."

"Ah ya, mana bocah itu?" akhirnya Taehyung berhenti menggigit kuku. Dia memutuskan untuk duduk di sofa. "Tiba-tiba aku merindukannya."

"Bocah itu anakmu, bung. Dia tidur di ruangan Seokjin. Pergi sana, jangan ganggu aku keparat."

Taehyung mengangkat bahu. Dia beranjak keluar dari ruangan Namjoon seraya memasukkan kedua tangan dalam saku. Ruangan Seokjin berjarak sepuluh meter dari ruangan Namjoon, dan Taehyung menendang pintu kala tiba di depan ruangan itu.

V terlihat mengucek matanya pelan. Dia sudah terduduk, mungkin baru bangun.

"Bocaaaaaaaah!"

Siapa bocah sebenarnya disini?

"Pa berisik! Aku masih mengantuk," rengekan manja terdengar dari bibir mungilnya. Taehyung yang gemas, menarik kedua pipi bulat itu.

"Bibirmu seperti bebek," Taehyung terbahak. Dan bukannya mengaduh, V mengambil ponsel Taehyung dari sakunya, lalu menatap pantulan dirinya pada layar ponsel. Dia ikut terkikik.

"Bebek!"

Pipi Taehyung juga ditarik olehnya. Dengan terkekeh, Taehyung menguselkan kepalanya pada sang anak.

V memainkan ponsel Taehyung. "Tadi siang Pa kemana?"

"Jalan-jalan dong," Taehyung terdiam sebentar. Pikirannya kembali melayang pada Jungkook yang terlihat sesak napas. Saat Taehyung akan memasuki mobil tadi, Jimin langsung menarik tubuhnya menjauh, lalu beringsut masuk ke dalam mobil. Dan mobil itu berjalan, meninggalkan Taehyung yang hanya bisa termangu.

"Mau ikut!"

"Kan jalan-jalannya sudah selesai,"

"Pokoknya mau ikut!"

"Tapi kan—"

"Mau jalan-jalan juga!"

"Sama Seokjin Hyung sana!"

"Maunya sama Papa!"

"Aku capek!"

"Aku mau main!"

"Aku tidak mau!"

"Papaaaaaa!"

"Apaaaaaaa?"

"Ayo main!"

"Tidak mau!"

Dua-duanya bocah.

.

.

.

.

Jimin menahan napas. Matanya mengerjap, seraya menatap laptop dengan pandangan terkejutnya. Dia memijat pelipisnya sendiri.

"Dia adiknya Kim Namjoon? Serius?" dia bergumam pelan. Mengetukkan kepalanya pada meja, "Ada berapa Kim Namjoon disini? Kemungkinan dia bukan Kim Namjoon yang _itu_ berapa persen?"

Kedua tangan Jimin mengepal sempurna. Takut, itulah yang dirasakannya. Membayangkan bagaimana rekasi Yoongi jika mengetahui hal ini.

Telepon kantornya berbunyi nyaring.

"Park."

" _Tuan Park, toko bunga milik anda terbakar! Saya sedang berusaha menelepon pemadam, apinya cepat menyebar karena—_ "

Apa lagi ini.

.

.

.

.

"Terima kasih, Seokjin-ssi." Yoongi menerima uluran gelas berisi cokelat hangat itu. Dia meminumnya pelan, sambil memejamkan mata. Kepalanya yang terasa pusing disentuh oleh Seokjin.

"Tenang lah, Yoongi-ssi. Jangan memaksakan dirimu. Kau bisa beristirahat di kamarku." Seokjin memijat pelan kepala Yoongi. Membuat gerakan memutar yang tak dimengerti Yoongi. Masa bodoh, yang penting rasa peningnya berkurang.

"Tidak, terima kasih. Aku tidak ingin membuat Jungkook bingung saat dia bangun nanti."

Seokjin mengangguk. Dia duduk di hadapan Yoongi, ikut menyesap cokelat panas miliknya. Lidahnya gatal ingin bertanya perihal Jungkook. Mengapa anak itu histeris? Ada luka apa di tangannya? Apa yang terjadi?

"Dari mana kau mengenal Jungkook, Seokjin-ssi?"

"Yah, aku pernah membeli bunga untuk suamiku dari tokonya."

Yoongi mengangguk. Dia kembali menyesap cokelatnya. Dan Seokjin mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Kau tidak merasa aneh? Aku gay."

"Aku juga."

Seokjin mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, lalu terkekeh. "Aku dapat teman baru lagi." Tawanya ringan. "Jungkook, apa dia baik-baik saja?"

"Dia baik," Yoongi menyela dengan cepat. "kau tak perlu mengkhawatirkannya. Dia akan kembali seperti biasa saat bangun nanti. Tapi Seokjin-ssi, kumohon, jangan membicarakan hal ini dengannya nanti. Jangan pernah. Kapanpun."

Surai kepirangan Seokjin bergoyang kala dirinya mengangguk. Dirinya hanyalah sebatas _pembeli bunga_ , dia tak memiliki hak untuk mengetahui kehidupan Jungkook. Yah, kalau saja Taehyung benar-benar berpacaran dengan Jungkook, barulah dia memiliki hak itu.

"Ah, Yoongi-ssi, ini milikmu?" Seokjin menyodorkan ponsel hitam milik Jimin. Yoongi mengambilnya dengan terburu, lalu meminta izin pergi ke balkon untuk menelepon. Mencari kontak telepon kantor Jimin dengan tergesa.

" _Park Enterprise. Ada yang bisa kami dibantu?_ "

"Jimin, mana Jimin?"

" _Tuan Min? Tuan Park baru saja keluar dari gedung. Beliau tidak memberi tahu ingin kemana, Tuan Park berjalan dengan tergesa._ "

Alis Yoongi berkerut. Kemana dia? "Benarkah? Seorang pun tidak ada yang tau? Dia tidak ada jadwal?"

" _Tidak, Tuan. Tuan ingin menitipkan pe—_ "

" _Telepon pemadam kebakaran!_ "

" _Ada apa?_ "

" _Kebakaran dimana?_ "

" _Di toko Tua—_ "

Sambungan terputus. Dan Yoongi semakin heran. Kebakaran? Di toko tua? Seingatnya, Jimin tak pernah menaruh saham di toko manapun. Atau, Jimin baru saja bekerja sama dengan toko itu? Tidak, tidak, dia selalu meminta izin Yoongi untuk bekerja sama dengan perusahaan lain.

Lalu, toko siapa yang terbakar?

.

.

.

.

Toko elu Yoon /tampol/

Maaf alurnya kecepetan dan kependekan, trus mungkin ada beberapa kalimat yang susah dipahami karena aku sendiri ga ngerti /halah/

Tinggal **Jeon Jungkook** ama **Ficlet Biology** hmz. Itu cerita berdua isinya naena doang hmz.

 _Hope you enjoy this story! Cya!_

Kiika246.


End file.
